


Coloro che tornano

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon - Book, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Non servono poteri mistici per essere un eroe. Guardati. Tu ne sei la prova.”





	Coloro che tornano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of Prompt 
> 
> Ispirata al romanzo "Star Wars: Bloodline" di Claudia Gray.

Il sollievo e le buone notizie sono cose che raramente arrivano quando si è in guerra.  
Per questo Leia Organa non si è lasciata andare a manifestazioni emotive quando se lo è trovato davanti. Ha solo annuito nella sua direzione e gli ha fatto un rapido cenno per fargli capire che avrebbero parlato dopo, in privato, lontano da tutta quella gente e dalle trattative in corso tra il sindacato dei Pyke e la Resistenza per ottenere approvvigionamenti e nuove armi.  
Ma Leia non poteva negare di avere avuto la testa altrove durante tutto l’incontro. Per sei anni aveva creduto che Ransolm Casterfo fisse morto.  
Lui non le doveva spiegazioni e lei, al tempo stesso, si sentiva ancora in colpa per non avere tentato di salvarlo.  
Solo quando si erano ritrovati solo, in un salotto tarato per le forme dei Pyke, e quindi scomodissimo, Leia si era concessa di cedere all’emotività e ad un abbraccio tra vecchi amici.  
Perché erano amici, nonostante si fossero rovinati la vita a vicenda.  
“Ti trovo bene ” aveva detto Casterfo, come se fossero solo due persone che si erano incontrate per caso.  
“Ti trovo vivo ” aveva risposto lei, studiando l’occhio artificiale, il braccio meccanico e le cicatrici che gli solcavano metà del viso.   
Ransom Casterfo, una volta era stato un uomo bellissimo. Le aveva sempre ricordato Ben per struttura fisica e lo stile cin cui valorizzava qualunque cosa si mettesse addosso. Ora aveva ancora l’eleganza e la dignità di un tempo nonostante le ferite che portava sulla pelle come medaglie e i capelli chiari che iniziavano a ingrigire.   
Ed era la prova vivente di quanto le aveva detto Luke. Chi è perduto può sempre tornare.  
“Sei stato con i Pyke tutto questo tempo?” gli aveva chiesto, sinceramente curiosa.   
Lui aveva versato da bere per entrambi. “Più o meno. Sono passato attraverso prigioni, navi pirata e associazioni criminali da quando il Senato mi ha preso sotto la sua gentile custodia in attesa della condanna. C’è stato perfino un tentativo del Primo Ordine di reclutarmi. Credo volessero arrivare a te. Ma è una storia molto lunga e non credo che ora ci sia il tempi per raccontarla tutta. Avrei voluto mettermi in contatto prima, ma sarebbe stato rischioso. Ho preferito agire nell’ombra e darmi alle operazioni di sabotaggio e spionaggio. E salvare qualche vita, quando è stato possibile. Dovevo rimediare, visto che non potevo dirti guardandoti negli occhi, che avevi ragione su tutto. E che mi dispiace.”  
“Ti dispiace?” Lei era incredula. Il corpo martoriato dell’uomo era la priva vivente che Casterfo aveva pagato abbastanza per avere riv3lato al mondo il legame che univa lei e Darth Vader. Ed era colpa sua. Era stata lei la prima a mentire e trascinarlo nella sua crociata personale.  
“Certo” aveva ribadito lui. “Spero che, almeno dal punti di vista privato, tu sia riuscita a sistemare le cose.”  
Leia gli aveva concesso un sorriso amaro. “Mio marito è morto. Mio fratello è morto. E mio figlio …” Non avrebbe mai smesso di provare una fitta dl cuore quando pensava a Ben. “Mio figlio è là fuori, da qualche parte. E non mi parla da sei anni.”  
Casterfo era rimasto in silenzio, poi aveva sospirato profondamente. “Ci stai salvando tutti, Leia. Hai salvato anche me, in un certo senso. Se non fossi stato trascinato via da Hosnian Prime in manette, probabilmente sarei saltato in aria con il resto del pianeta.” L’uomo le aveva sorriso. “Dicevano tutti che riuscivi a fare cose straordinarie. Ed è vero. Hai il sangue di una Jedi e sei l’eroina di cui abbiamo sempre avuto bisogno.”  
“Non servono poteri mistici per essere un eroe.” Leia gli aveva sorriso di rimando. “Guardati. Tu ne sei la prova.”  
“Però aiutano” aveva detto lui con una risata. “Hai bisogno di una recluta non più giovanissima, tra le tue fila?”  
“Ho bisogno di un eroe” gli aveva risposto Leia. “E della prova che non bisogna mai abbandonare la speranza di veder tornare chi amiamo.”


End file.
